


After the Nightmare

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Futurefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey still has nightmares about that Tuesday. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Audrey Parker's Day Off"

For years after the day Anson Shumway dies, Audrey has nightmares. Every few weeks, she wakes in the middle of the night, heart pounding, calling Duke’s name, or Chris’s, or Nathan’s as she watches them die again.

Nathan reassures her that it’s perfectly normal to have nightmares after what she went through; he’d be more worried if she just shrugged it off. Even so, Audrey’s grateful that, even when she wakes with someone else’s name on her lips, Nathan’s there for her, wrapping her in his arms and rocking her, muttering quiet words of reassurance until the nightmare has faded.


End file.
